


Clothes Make The Man

by batsy_rocks



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Banter, Conversations, Costume Parties & Masquerades, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Harmless Pranks, Idiots in Love, It's all Dick's fault, Light-Hearted, M/M, Party, Social Functions, Teasing, Touching, but not really, costume switch, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 15:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12584796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batsy_rocks/pseuds/batsy_rocks
Summary: "I just remembered Superman is famous for seducing Daily Planet reporters."





	Clothes Make The Man

Clark shoved his little notebook and pencil in his pocket as the man in the frankly unimaginative secret agent costume walked away after the end of the interview.

It was getting late, but he had enough quotes by now for the fluff piece he had to write for the Planet. He took a moment to look around the ballroom and take it all in. The lights and music, the colors and textures from all the elaborate and expensive costumes in the ballroom. He furrowed his brow. Something wasn't quite right.

It didn't take him long to place what it was. The sound of a rich laugh and the light, pleasant tenor he knew so well were missing from the room. Even the changing group of people that had been hanging to Bruce Wayne's every word every time he caught sight of him had scattered.

Not once Clark had seen the billionaire alone all night, and he had been waiting for the chance to talk to him. Off the record, of course.

The reporter proceeded to scan the room more carefully. He found a couple of people wearing the same costume as Bruce, but there was no sight of the Wayne heir. He switched to use his super hearing and search for the familiar heartbeat.

He was walking through the crowd a moment later, heading in the direction of the glass doors that led to the balcony where the steady heartbeat was coming from.

Bruce was leaning against the railing, looking down at the city. The sight of the scarlet cape billowing softly behind him brought a smile to Clark's face.

The billionaire didn't turn around when he pulled the door open and slid outside, nor give any sign of having noticed the movement behind him. Clark knew better than to believe he could get the drop on _the Batman,_ though.

"Don't," Bruce growled softly, making his smile widen. He knew what he was going to say. Of course he did.

"Don't what?" Clark asked innocently, coming to lean on the railing at Bruce's side.

He shot him an unimpressed look. "You can save whatever witty remark you were about to make. I'm not in the mood."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I was just going to say you make a very good Superman." He even had the little curl of dark hair on his forehead, which Clark found frankly adorable. It was strange, seeing Bruce wearing his suit, but not in a bad way. "You've got a pretty authentic Superman costume too."

Bruce snorted and Clark smiled along.

With the number of times Superman made the front page there was a no question as to what his costume looked like. Unlike Batman, who came out only at night, making it harder for people to get a good look at him. There were literally dozens of different Batman and Robin costumes -none of which came even close to the real deal- because no one knew for certain what their suits looked like.

"As flattering as it is, I don't suppose you choose to wear it of your own free will."

Bruce only grunted in reply, reaching for the flute resting on the railing and taking a sip. "This was Dick's idea of petty revenge."

"Do I want to know?"

The billionaire sighed. "He hacked into the store's web page and changed the information on the costume Alfred had requested. The costume was delivered at the Manor a week before the party since Alfred was going to be out of town, but it wasn't until I was getting ready tonight that I saw it. Too late to find something else to wear."

"What did you do?" Dick must have been pretty pissed to do this.

"That's none of your business."

The Kryptonian chucked softly. He could imagine clearly the mischievous twinkle in Dick's eyes as he met Bruce's glare unflinching, and seeing him wearing the suit must have been even more hilarious. Bruce's opinion of his suit wasn't exactly a mystery.

"What were you going to dress up as?" He asked curiously.

"I don't know."

"Really?"

He sighed. "Alfred chose a vampire costume."

"Fitting," Clark said with a wink. "Well, I think Dick made a good choice. You look great."

"You were checking me out, then."

The Kryptonian stepped away from the railing, eyes wide behind his glasses. "What? No! Of course not! I just- I saw when you arrived like everybody else and I know you think the suit is silly so I was just saying you don't look ridiculous or something like that."

The sight of Bruce stepping into the ballroom wearing his colors and with his crest proudly displayed on his chest had been enough to take his breath away and root him to the spot, unable to look away as the billionaire smiled and played the part of the billionaire playboy.

The wave of arousal and possessiveness that traveled through his body wasn't too surprising, but the sharp intensity of it was. Clark was forced to apologize awkwardly to the woman he had been interviewing before fleeing in the direction of the bathroom to hide there until he calmed down.

Rao, the last thing he needed was to think about that _right now_ with Bruce standing at his side.

"I was kidding."

"Oh. Err. I think you need to work a bit more on that," Clark replied, forcing a smile. He had never been so thankful Kryptonian blushes were less visible than human's as he was in that moment.

Bruce watched him for a moment longer before turning back to look at the city below. The Kryptonian barely held back a sigh of relief, grateful for the silence.

Clark heard him hum softly and turned his head in his direction only to be surprised to see the billionaire was standing closer. How did that even happen without him noticing?

"You know," Bruce said in a low tone. "I just remembered Superman is famous for seducing Daily Planet reporters."

"What?!" That was Clark's first response, quickly followed by, "that's not true."

Bruce's eyes were dark as they met his own, an eyebrow arched.

"You know Lois and I are just friends. She's even dating someone right now," He added, keeping his eyes away from Bruce's.

"Is she," The billionaire prompted casually.

"Yes."

"And what about you."

Clark finally met the cobalt blue eyes, and it was then that the Kryptonian noticed Bruce's heartbeat was going a little faster. "What?"

"Are you dating someone else too?"

"I- no. I'm not."

"Good," Bruce murmured, closing the distance between them and bringing their lips together.

Clark didn't move, too shocked to respond in any way. The pressure of Bruce's lips was soft against his own, the kiss tentative and gentle, contrasting with the fast beating of the heart he could hear and feel against his chest.

It wasn't until he felt Bruce start to pull back that Clark finally reacted, chasing after the warm lips and actually kissing him back. He kept his eyes closed, committing to memory every stroke and brush of the other man's lips. The taste.

Bruce's fingers were tangled in his hair by the time they parted, the warm puff of his ragged breath caressing his skin as Clark brushed his nose along the sharp line of his jaw.

"Do you want to get out of here," The billionaire suggested before catching his earlobe between his teeth.

"I- ah. Yes," He moaned, tightening his grip on his shoulder. "I want- I want that."

The billionaire hummed against his ear, making him shiver. Bruce's body didn't move from where it was pressed against his own, so Clark let the hand resting on the other man's waist slide downward, hidden by the crimson cape.

There was a muted gasp by his ear, and then Bruce's tongue left a wet path as he moved to suck at the juncture between his neck and shoulder making him shiver.

Clark had no idea how much time passed, too distracted by the feel and the taste of the body against his own when Bruce pulled back to face him, wetting his swollen lips.

"Well," He prompted.

"What- Oh." Clark blinked and then a bright smile spread across his face. The Kryptonian turned his head around to see through the glass doors before he literally swept the billionaire off his feet and took off.

And that was how Daily Planet reporter Clark Kent flew across the Gotham skyline with Superman in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little SuperBat Halloween treat. I hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you think!
> 
> English is not my native language, so any tips or corrections are welcome.


End file.
